The common articles which have been placed on a flat and smooth surface, if they have been fixed on the surface, will be placed in their position firmly but will not be easily lifted. Very few ideal structures are available on which an article can be placed firmly but at the same time allow the user to easily retrieve the article and place it on another surface. Articles, such as desk lamps, manual pencil sharpeners, manual ice crushers, manual icecream mixers, desk stationary boxes, vases, table decorations etc., all have to be placed firmly but at the same time must be easily retrieved.
In view of the above, the present invention offers a base device, which is not easily overturned and may be easily lifted up. With such a base device, articles can be placed on any flat and smooth surface and sucked onto it firmly but these will still be easily lifted up.
The relevant prior art to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,497.